A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos
|original = Night of the Living Pharmacists |imagem = 000.png |legenda = |temporada = 4 |produçao = 429/430 |transmissao = 216 |nt = |historia = Joshua Pruett Scott Peterson Jim Bernstein Dani Vetere |escritor = |storyboards = |es = Eddie Pittman Kim Roberson Bernie Petterson Patrick O'Connor J.G. Orrantia Joshua Pruett Edward Rivera Aliki Theofilopoulos Kyle Menke |diretor = Sue Perrotto Robert F. Hughes "Diretor Assistente": Derek Thompson |eua = 04 de Outubro de 2014 |xdeua = 10 de Outubro de 2014 |br = 25 de Outubro de 2014 |xdbr = 26 de Outubro de 2014 |internacional = 14 de Outubro de 2014 (Disney XD Canadá) |DVD= }} Heinz Doofenshmirtz cria um inator para deixar seu irmão feio. Porém, o plano dá errado errado e seu irmão se transforma numa versão zumbi de Heinz, que infecta toda a cidade. Devido a isso, Phineas, Ferb, Isabela, Buford, Baljeet, Vanessa, Candece, Perry, e as Garotas Companheiras tentam salvar o mundo da invasão zumbi. Resumo do Episódio Músicas *''A Rainha do Minigolfe'' (instrumental) *''Música Quirky Worky'' *''Pular Direto Nisso'' *''Um Exército de Mim'' *''Triangulando'' *''Muitos de Mim'' Créditos Finais Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais Linha do "Meio Jovem" Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Jingle do Mal Informações de Fundo *A ordem de cidadãos transformados: #Roger #Melaine #Mulher desconhecida #Homem desconhecido #Vivian #Cabeça Flutuante de Bebê Gigante #Don Adaded #Weatherman #Piloto #Co-Piloto #Gordon Gutsofanemu #Beppo Brown #A falsa irmã de Andrew #Jeremy #Lawrence #Linda #Shaun #Ed #Monograma #Carl #Lacie #Dana #Birgitte #Heather #Agente F #Agente K #Agente Bulldog #Agente Porcupine #Agente Pinky #Garotas Companheiras #Gretchen #Baljeet #Buford #Candace #Perry, o Ornitorrinco #Vanessa #Ferb #Phineas #Isabella Informações de Produção Estreias internacionais *14 de Outubro de 2014 (Disney XD Canadá) *24 de Outubro de 2014 (Family Channel, Canadá) *25 de Outubro de 2014 (Disney Channel América Latina e Disney XD Polônia/Oriente Médio/África) *31 de Outubro de 2014 (Disney Channel Reino Unido e Disney XD Espanha) Erros Continuidade *Phineas menciona o dia em que contornou o mundo. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Doofenshmirtz faz uma dança semelhante a que ele faz na música Vida Boa. ("A Máquina do Tempo"). Alusões *'Filmes de Terror' **''A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos'' - O título do episódio é uma alusão ao filme de 1968. **''Guerra Mundial Z'' - O enredo do episódio sobre uma invasão zumbi é semelhante ao filme estrelado por Brad Pitt em 2013. **''Intriga Internacional'' - Os créditos são baseados no filme dirigido por Alfred Hitchcock. Eles foram feitos pelo animador Saul Bass, o qual projetou os créditos para vários filmes de Hitchcock. **''Todo Mundo Quase Morto'' - Simon Pegg e Nick Frost reprisam seus papéis de Shaun e Ed, respectivamente. **''Aliens'' - Buford grita: "Game over, man!", assim como William Hudson (interpretado por Bill Paxton) diz no filme. **''Rocky Horror Show'' - O "Janet! Dr. Scott! Janet! Brad! Rocky!" é parodiado. Richard O'Brien, dublador da voz de Lawrence Fletcher nos Estados Unidos, é o autor do show. **''Os Caça-Fantasmas'' - Ferb cita a linha do doutor Egon Spengler no filme original de 1986: "I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought." **''A Última Esperança da Terra'' - Carl refere-se a Perry como "Ornitorrinco Ômega", o que é uma referência ao filme pós-apocalíptico de zumbis de 1971. *'Outros filmes' **''Duro de Matar'' - Buford e Doofenshmirtz dizem: "Yippee-ki-yay!", assim como Bruce Willis no filmes. **''Karate Kid - A Hora da Verdade'' - Quando Doofenshmirtz, Candace e Vanessa se preparam para combater os farmacéuticos zumbis, Doofenshmirtz repete a posição de chute tradicional do filme. Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz, vozes adicionais *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Mariangela Cantú como Linda *Mário Cardoso como Lawrence *Sérgio Muniz como Carl *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Jullie como Vanessa *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Clécio Souto como Norm *Fabiola Giardino como Gretchen *Ana Lúcia Menezes como Heather *Rebeca Jóia como Birgitte *Jéssica Marina como Dana *Vozes adicionais: Carlos Comério, Carmem Sheila, Gutemberg Barros, Leonardo Serrano, Marcus Júnior, Maria Helena Pader, Mário Jorge Andrade, Regina Maria Maia, Reinaldo Pimenta, Sheila Agued en:Night of the Living Pharmacists Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada Categoria:Especiais Categoria:Episódios de Halloween